happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hide and Seek
"Hide and Seek" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the fourteenth of the first season. This is the episode that introduces Flippy, the war-torn bear who flips out and kills everyone in sight every time he sees or hears something relating to war. HTF's Episode Description Be prepared for your first introduction to Flippy, the troubled war veteran bear who suffers regular flashbacks. Flippy is the only Happy Tree Friend that intentionally inflicts harm on his fellow friends, which is how an innocent game of hide and seek turns deadly. Plot The gang plays a game of hide and seek in the forest. Flippy begins counting while Toothy, Flaky, and Petunia hide. While counting, a woodpecker starts pecking a tree. The sound reminds Flippy of machine guns firing, and his eyes begin to grow an yellow iris along with a sinister expression in his face, causing Evil Flippy to emerge. He throws his throwing knife through the woodpecker, killing it before running off to look for the gang. While Toothy hides behind a tree, giggling, Flippy appears in camouflage and snaps Toothy's neck. Then, as Flaky is searching for a place to hide, she gets caught and hungswirl, by a piece of wire Flippy lowers from a tree. Finally, Petunia, noticing Flaky's death, becomes scared, walks backwards, and ends up falling into a punji stake pit Flippy created. Petunia tries to get help, but then Flippy (seeming normal) offer his hand, Petunia believes he wants to help before she realized he handed her an active grenade, which explodes off screen after the screen irises out. Moral "After the rain comes a rainbow!" Deaths #Flippy kills a woodpecker by throwing his knife through its body. #Flippy kills Toothy by snapping his neck. #Flippy kills Flaky by hanging her with piano wire. #Flippy kills Petunia after she falls into a pit of spikes and he hands her a grenade, which explodes off screen. Goofs #When Petunia falls in the pit, she pulls out her left arm, but when Flippy hands her a grenade, it is now her right arm. #We saw Flippy's eyes turn yellow when he flipped out, but his eyes are still the same as before when he kills the woodpecker and the other tree friends. His teeth remain normal as well, while future episodes will have them become crooked or sharpen into fangs. #Flippy couldn't possibly reach Petunia to hand her the grenade. The pit was too deep. #When Flippy goes to hand Petunia the grenade, his flipped out voiced can be heard, but it is supposed to be normal. #Petunia's eyelashes are missing when she falls into the punji stake pit. #When Flaky is hung, her quills are missing. #Petunia's blood spills before she falls into the pit. #When handing Petunia the grenade, Flippy was supposed to be flipped out, yet he looked normal. #Toothy has normal buckteeth, when he was at the tree. #When Flippy was visible just before he broke Toothy's neck his eyes were facing outwards, making him look cross-eyed #When Flippy kills the woodpecker, his dog tags are missing. # In the teaser for this episode, The ground seems to be in a different color variety. Trivia *This is the first episode where a non-anthropomorphic animal is killed. *A "WAH!" sound is heard when Flippy kills the woodpecker with his Bowie knife. *This is the first episode where Flippy flips out. *It is the first time a character intentionally kills another. *This is (by far) the only time we see the characters play hide and seek. *When Petunia falls down, her hands are round cut similar to Jesus when he gets nailed to the cross. *The way Flippy kills Toothy & Flaky is the same as Rambo did in Rambo: First Blood Part 2. *After Flippy goes insane, he doesn't look like his Fliqpy form, instead appearing with normal eyes. This could suggest that actually, he isn't insane after all. **Other than that, It could've been an error, Despite that this is Flippy's debut episode. *This episode reveals that Flippy's first victim was a woodpecker. But his first victim that was a main character was Toothy. However, this kill is blood-free. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause